


Kansas

by orphan_account



Series: Demons or Fire [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Buck is a hunter, Crossover, Crowley is alive, Eileen Leahy Lives, Gen, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Bobby Singer, Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Bobby Nash, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Buck was a hunter growing up and working alongside the Winchester. Now after the lawsuit, he goes back to Kansas to find his real family.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s)
Series: Demons or Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. back to the streets where we began

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> I always felt that Buck would fit in nicely with he winchester yk? implusive dumbass seems to run in the group. This is post lawsuit but instead of Buck going back to the 118, he quits and goes to Kansas.
> 
> I also made this after watching ton of son interview and occasionally (?) crying. 
> 
> Kudos & Feedback are appreciated!

_"Alright see you tomorrow?"_

_"Duh."_

He hangs up, tossing his phone into his bag. He watches as other commuters rush about, tugging onto their bags and other items. He sat near the gate, bored out of his mind. He had a good 20 minutes to spare and he already tried to waste the 20 minutes before eating slowly. He picks his phone back up after it dinged, frowning at who had texted him. It was Bobby, out of all people. 

He had come in when the team was out on a call, saving him some odd looks. All he wanted to do was to drop off his resignation paperwork and bolt off, not wanting to be confronted by Bobby. 

If you're asking yourself, _where would he go?_ Well, I got an answer for you. He has a family who cares for him even after being away for almost 4 years ago after helping them to defeat Amara. The family was known as the infamous Winchester among every hunter in America and possibly worldwide. How you ask? Well, it's simple, they almost ended the world 5 times. 

Buck had missed them dearly, the brothers the most. They had practically grown up together alongside his sister. Bobby singer, the brother's pseudo-dad, had taken them in when he was 10. He's eternally grateful for him, wanting to repay him in every way possible but sadly, he died to a bullet in his head by a leviathan. But he heard that an alternate universe Bobby singer had appeared. Buck had a lot of questions to ask. 

_"Flight from Los Angeles to Kansas has arrived. All passengers please proceed to gate 8A for departure."_

A staff announced over the P.A. system. Buck sigh, grabbing his bag and standing up, following the trail of commuters to the gate. 

"Your ticket please."The staff asked kindly, as she did for the many passengers before him.

He handed her his ticket, trying to not make it awkward by having eye contact so he just stares down onto the counter. She rips a part of the ticket and hands it back to him. He takes it and walks off, eager to be on the plane back.

 _"Dear_ _Passengers_ , _this is your captain speaking..."_

Buck groans as his eyes slowly flutter open, looking around. The little screen on the back of the seat in front of him showed the time. It was mid-day and Buck was extremely hungry he could eat a triple cheeseburger, obviously pushing the craving aside after remembering how unhealthy it is. 

The planes land and the first thing he did was switch off airplane mode. He never knew why he had to do it but he rather be safe than sorry. Text and calls came flooding in among the other useless notification. Most of them were from the team but one was from Sam. He misses the younger Winchester. They would spend nights up reading on lore and mythology until one of them passes out from exhaustion.

He smiles to himself, typing in a quick reply before shoving it back into his pocket to get off the plane. He plans to either leave the team on reading or ignore them forever, both seeing like excellent options to the blonde. He wanted badly to reply back to Eddie and tell him he's sorry but he doesn't deserve it since he had basically shut him out, even after the lawsuit.

"There he is. Buck!"He heard a voice he was no stranger too. It hid many unspoken words and sobs. Buck smirks, picking up the pace to walk to the duo, the infamous Winchester.

"Wow, you got big."Dean blew a whistle, eyeing him up and down. 

"Dean."The taller one warns.

"Hey man."Sam greets, pulling him to a manly hug. Dean did the same, patting him on the back while hugging him.

Dean was the polar opposite of Sam. Lives of junk food, not a book lover, will eat as much pie as he wants but they were thick as thieves. Having each other backs 24/7. It made him remember Eddie, who was now probably doing something fun with Christopher.

Christopher, he smiles as he thinks about the happiest kid in the world. He misses the kid like hell and would risk everything to see him but he's too much of a coward to face Eddie. he felt horrible for leaving him but he had no choice. 

The impala rumbling slowly comes to a halt, stopping inside a garage full of vintage cars Buck would love to take out for a spin although they most likely won't have an airbag and getting into an accident would most likely be fatal. 

"Here we are. The men of letters bunker. Our home and yours too. "Dean announced a feeling of comfort in his voice. They had found a home without him and Buck only felt like he was intruding. He followed the brother's lead to the map room where a guy you could probably mistake as a pervert since he was wearing a trenchcoat in the middle of summer who he clearly knows is Castiel and a kid who was playing a game on his phone.

"Dean?"Castiel stood up as they walk into the room. He immediately goes to Dean's side and gives him a peck on his cheeks. Even after being here for less than 5 minutes, he already ships it. 

"Guys."Sam rolls his eyes, obviously tired of the pair. He had heard mention of their friends living with them but if you ask him, he couldn't tell who was who.

"Hi, I'm Jack!"The kid who was playing a game spoke up, tossing the phone onto the table.

"Buck."He greets, feeling awkward. He didn't like the introduction, he feels that they were too forced.

"It's good to see you, Buck."Castiel pulls away from Dean who pouted and nods his head.

"I see that you and Dean had finally gotten your head out of your asses and fucked, "Buck smirks. Sam snorts, Dean blush but look like he could kill Buck. Castiel tilts his head in confusion.

"I and Dean have not participated in any form of sexual intemi-"Castiel asks innocently which Buck had dearly missed. Even after being on earth for more than a decade, he still gets confused by the human thing.

"Cas."Dean cuts him off, trying to save them both the embarrassment.

"I was just confused."Castiel pouted.

"I know babe but he was just joking, "Dean reassures.

"Cas and Jack will show you your room. Apparently they have been working on it since you told us you were coming back."Sam announced as Jack got up from his seat.

"Its firefighter theme. Well kinda. Dean told me it was too childish."Jack smiles. Buck shot dean a _"Are you kidding me"_ look which he just shrugs off.

"Is firefighting fun?"Jack asked innocent touch to it. He hadn't fallen in love with the kid as he had with the firefam's kids and he wasn't sorry.

"Yeah but it's also risky," Buck replies as the trio makes their way down the hallway, passing multiple doors. 

"Hunting is also risky I don't see why you would want to come back to this."Castiel looks at him worriedly.

"At least I have a choice of when I want to be risky. Firefighting doesn't have that. You'll always have to be ready to risk your life for others, even if you die."He said solemnly, remembering the time he was crushed underneath the ladder truck. He tries to shook the memories off, he can't have a panic attack now, not yet. 

"Here's your room. We'll give you some time to settle in. Sam will probably come by to bring you food."Castiel said, opening the door to a nicely decorated room. It had a small bookshelf full of books, a mounted TV and a wardrobe for him to use. He noticed a little fire truck near the bed on the nightstand and it made his heart flutter.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I'm intruding on anything, you probably had a lot on your plate."Buck thanked the duo. The Winchester has helped him in many ways and Buck will forever be grateful for them.

"You're not intruding Buck. Plus, we could always use the extra hand, "Castiel reassures him before shooing Jack out and left, closing the door.

He stood in the middle of the room, smiling to himself.

"Alright let's do this."He mutters.


	2. but he had nothing left to sell them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck's first case back into the hunting life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to use the current storyline about Chuck but decided against it because I'll feel like I'm spoiling it for others so I decided to use s14 one :) Expect for the fact that Jack was soulless and/or dying.
> 
> also crowley's alive but rowena is the queen of hell :)
> 
> thanks for the kudos !

"So first case back huh?"Dean comments over the loud blasting of AC/DC that Buck clearly remembered. Sam rode shotgun while Castiel and Buck sat in the back. Jack had stayed back to hang out with his new friends. 

"Yeah, I might be rusty though."Buck laughs dryly, trying to find comfort in the cramped space behind since Sam has pushed the seat back way too far for his liking, damn those long legs.

"So what's up Sam," Dean asked, looking over to his baby brother.

"Alright so get this, those vamps we're searching for, they move around a lot. Their longest stay was a week in Milwaukee. "Sam's eyes were still fixed on his laptop. It's a mystery how he hasn't had to wear glasses yet.

"What for?"Buck asked, already getting into the feel of things. He loves hunting. He loves chopping off the monster's head and reciting the exorcism to blast, as Dean would put in, those black-eyed son of bitches away. 

"To gather up a new pack or something. Eileen estimates that they'll be in Austin for about 3 days more."Sam continues explaining.

"Who's Eileen?"Buck asked. He had never heard of a Eileen despite keeping contact with the boys since he left for L.A.

"Sam's girlfriend."Dean jokes, nudging Sam.

"She's not my- Dean!"Sam complains. Buck knew what was coming, the typical brotherly banter he has grown to get used to. 

"I definitely did not miss this," Buck whispers to Castiel who was staring out the window.

Castiel sighs, "It's something I got used to."

"And the uncomfortable seat. How do you deal with this?"Buck whines as the brothers continue arguing. It was a miracle that they have not crashed into another car yet.

"I'm an angel. I don't feel muscle cramps or aches."Castiel boasts slightly, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Show off."Buck scoffs. 

He lets his mind wander free at the car finally settle into a comfortable silence. Sam continues to wander the internet as Dean softly hums the tunes on the radio. Castiel goes back to staring out the window. He wonders how the 118 and Maddie are doing. He misses them dearly but he can't stand to be in the same room as them. All they do is shut him out or get yelled at like at the supermarket or the rage room. He loves Carla, Athena, Christopher and the rest of the kids, May and Micheal. He even thinks about Bosko. 

Lena Bosko, the woman he thought he would actually hate but actually grew fond of. Lena has helped him try to get the team to talk to him but failed, however, Buck doesn't blame her for that. Lena was the one who told Buck when they were out on a call so that Buck could pop in and drop the papers off. 

Athena, god he hates making her worried. If he ever sees the women again he'll be running, he doesn't want his head chopped off. The only person he told was Maddie. Maddie knew the brothers and what hunting was to the Buckley siblings. She knew the existence of monsters and whatever goes bump in the night. She was a badass hunter, even Bobby had compared her to the boys' mom, Mary Winchester. 

God, he misses them dearly. A part of him just wants to run back to L.A. and apologize. But a greater part of him just wants him to stay and never go back. He met a lot of wonderful people during his time in L.A. but that was over for the younger Buckley. 

"Alright, we'll rest up before we move off first thing in the morning, "Dean announced, shutting off the ignition of the impala. Buck tossed his duffle bag onto his shoulder before stepping out, leaving the door open for Castiel.

He missed this. Crappy motel room, long road trips across the country, having little to no sleep. The classic hunter life. Even though he left for good reasons but it was nice to come back to it for a break. 

Sam followed Buck to their room since Dean had pulled Castiel away from them once they received the keys. Buck used to bunk with Castiel before Dean and Castiel got together. They would spend time talking about everything and nothing or Castiel helping him in his homework. 

"I wonder what kind of roommate you'll be."Buck jokes as he unlocks the door. The scent of the motel room filled his nose, making his face scrunch up in disgust. He got too comfortable in his own home that he has forgotten what motel room smelt like. 

"I'm a great roommate."Sam rolls his eyes, following the blonde into the room.

"Hm sure," Buck muttered as he drops onto the bed, letting it pull him in like quicksand. 

"Dude go shower."Sam makes a disgusted face at Buck who only laughs.

"Already did before we left,"Buck smirks, only sitting up to take off his jacket.

"Whatever."Sam huffed, walking away.

 _ **Meanwhile back in L.A**_.

"It's been two days where's Buck?"Eddie asks, face going red from all the pent up anger. He needs to punch something, kick something.

"He quit."Bobby sighs from the kitchen as he moves around a spatula.

"What?"Eddie said in disbelief, Buck had left? How. Why. When. _What?_ Hen and Chim's shock look was a clear indication that neither of them knew either. He felt as all the anger turns into worry. Why did he leave?

"Chim?"Eddie looks at him. He should know, he's dating Buck's sister for heaven's sake! 

"I-I only know he went to Kansas that's all. Something about meeting up with old friends."Chimney blurts out, his voice going shaky.

"I found his resignation paperwork on my desk two days ago. I'm sorry, I should've told you guys early."Bobby apologizes, "But I couldn't believe it myself." Bobby looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Bobby felt as if he failed another child again. He failed Buck. Buck saw him as a father-figure and he failed him. When he told Athena he cried for the night, he couldn't sleep a wink. He wanted nothing more than to go to Kansas and search for him personally. 

Back in Eddie's mind, it was racing like it was in a competition. How was he going to tell Christopher, his son who loved the man very dearly that he was so close to calling him 'Pops'. How was he going to tell a 10-year old that another parental figure in his life has left? It was Shannon all over again and he hated it. He could see Christopher's teary eyes and frown. 

"I mean, we haven't been the best of friends, "Hen muttered, aimlessly stirring her almost empty coffee mug.

This made Eddie think. Hen was right. Fuck, he was supposed to have Buck's back, even when it got bad. Now Buck thinks that he can't trust him anymore and have left him for a group of strangers. 

Chimney only lower his head, feeling all sort of embarrassment. Buck was practically his brother in law and he let not only Maddie down but also him. This whole thing is a mess.

"Hey Siri, how far is away is Kansas from Los Angeles, "Hen asked.

_"The distance between Kansas and Los Angeles is 1,615.5 miles by car..."_

_·_·_

"Hey wake up."Sam nudges Buck, who was still sleeping. He was dead asleep, his mouth hung open and limbs sprawled out.

"I already let you sleep in it's 10."Sam sigh, tossing the comforter off Buck's body.

"Mhm noo."Buck groans, pulling the comforter up.

"Ok, I'll eat up those waffles from Charles then."Sam shrugs, trying to persuade him to wake up. To Sam's luck, it was a success. 

"I'll go brush my teeth, do not touch those Waffles."Buck points out threateningly.

Sam laughs, sitting down on the chair by the small table. He sighed, wondering why he had come back. He had thought Buck had left for good, finally found that apple pie life. It's probably something bad if he had to come back, it's always something bad. 


	3. Cause that's just rediculously odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in Austin,Texas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored in biology class right now so, yeah.
> 
> thanks for the kudos!

"What I can infer is that the vampires, who like to be called the Ricci family. If I'm not wrong, they're currently at an old warehouse near a run-down farm. I'll send you the direction."Castiel reads off his phone as he and Buck were stuck in the back of the impala again. 

"Ricci? What type of name is that?"Dean snorts, one hand free from the wheel as Taylor Swift plays on the radio much to Buck's surprise.

"They're from Italy, "Castiel mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"God I wish I had my Jeep. It's so cramped back here."Buck muttered. He had enough of trying to squeeze himself into the backseat.

"Tell that to Sammy."Dean scoff.

"Sorry," Sam muttered, rolling the seat front a little to make way for Buck's leg. He sighs in relief, finally having space for his legs. 

·_·

"Go -punch- to -dodge- hell!"Buck slides the razor-sharp machete across the Vamp's head, chopping it off clean. The head falls to the floor with a thud. God, he missed this the most; kicking monsters' ass. Before Buck would even get to breathe, another one was coming after him from behind and had managed to land a good kick. He fell back onto the hard wooden floor, his weapon knock off his hand.

He thrust his leg up and kick the Vamp in his shin, causing it to stumble backward, giving Buck enough leverage to retrieve his weapon. Another clean slice and another head fall to the floor. 

Buck gaze around the room, seeing heads and headless bodies all over the once clean, shiny floor. Sam was in the other corner, panting as he loosely let go of his machete. 

Castiel and Dean were huddled at the side of the room. Castiel was fussing over his boyfriend, checking for any injuries or whatsoever. He chuckles, wondering if they're already married.

"Babe, Buck over there got a huge gash to his head. Maybe you should help him."Dean points out. He reaches up to his forehead, patting around before feeling a cut and blood. 

"Here, let me."Castiel offered, placing two fingers to his forehead. He felt angelic grace rush in and out of him, it was something he still wasn't used to and probably never will. 

"Thanks, "Buck muttered, feeling his once bloody forehead was now clean of cuts. His whole body is probably free of those too. 

"Alright, I need a beer stat, "Dean comments, letting out a long breath. 

"Amen brother."

·_·

"Why are we even doing this?"Maddie asks, for the millionth time today.

"Because we're gonna bring him back home," Bobby states yet again. It was a wonder how he hasn't lost his patience.

"He grew up in Lawrence. Let him be."Maddie sigh. She wasn't completely on board with it but went nonetheless. She wanted to see for herself that Buck was doing just fine in Kansas and that she wanted to see the brothers. 

"I know but.."Bobby trails off, his eyes off the window of the plane. "I miss him."

"We all do Bobby. We all do."Maddie sigh. Her arguing wasn't going to make them turn back, hell they were already in Kansas' air. 

·_·

 _"Hey, it's Buck! Leave a message!"_ His voicemail rang through Bobby's ears for the eight-time. They were all in a whole another state and they were so lost.

"Hold on I got through," Maddie announced, worry so evident on her face.

 _"Maddie?"_ An entirely different but familiar voice spoke.

"Sam?"Maddie said in disbelief since when did Buck leaves his phone lying around.

The crew surrounding her look at her with concern about whoever the hell this 'Sam' is and who he is to Buck. 

_"Yeah uh what's up?"_ God the nervousness is still so evident in Sam's voice.

"Is Buck there?"She asks as she starts pacing around just outside of the airport. 

_"Oh yeah, we're just heading back from Austin. I can tell you where we're going next though."_ Sam offered. He figured that Buck's friends was with her and wanted to bring them to him and Dean. Mainly because he wanted to know the truth and if it's bad and it's his friend's fault, Dean can go tell them off and possibly murder them but we won't talk about that. 

"Oh yeah, that's cool."Worry had slowly faded from her voice and was replaced with relief. 

_"No problem Mads, I'll text you the address."_ Sam hung up, leaving the crew in confusion. 

·_·

"Uh, what's that?"Chimney asks, pointing to a figure with glowing yellow eyes and claws.

"Oh, shit"Maddie whispers, knowing immediately what it was. She internally smacks herself, she brought them to danger. She knew the risks of bringing bare civilians to a hunter's base. The brothers were hunted by monsters, day to night to avenge their brothers and sisters. And this time, it's a fricking werewolf and she felt that there were more.

She was correct, their car now surrounded by hungry wolves, all waiting to claw their hearts out and eat it. _shitshitshit._ Maddie dug around her purse, finding some sort of weapon so that they can defend themselves but they are no hope. They were all gonna die and it was her fault. So instead of finding a weapon, she found her phone. She rang Buck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really dry im so sorry. :(
> 
> kudos are appreciated!


	4. done my time and served my sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and Castiel meets the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is now April first or happy april fools!
> 
> thanks for the kudos!

Time seems to tick by slowly, the rustling of leaves and heavy drops of rain grew louder as each second pass by. It was exhausting, as so Maddie thought. She remembers what happens before. They got ambushed by a pack of hungry werewolves, all ready to chow down on their hearts but their leader stopped them. 

The car they had rented, it was probably in scraps from all the scratches and the wolves taking it apart. The engine was taken out, leaving behind a bundle of wires.

"Here I was, thinking the Buckley siblings had left the world of hunting."A wolf, who they discovered was named James Ricci, spoke with bitterness practically oozing. His knuckles were bloody from the they had put up as they struggled to defend themselves in order to not die.

"I wasn't hunting."Maddie sneered, her hands moving frantically behind her back to try and loosen the strings before releasing she couldn't. She felt her hand grow cold as the strings tighten in with each nudge, causing her blood to slowly stop flowing. 

"Not you. Your brother. Heard him took down my brother's vamps."James eyed her from down to the bottom. The whole team was separated, all locked in their cells. He's a wolf and his brother is a vamp? That's not something you hear about every day in this life.

"Oh then, good for him."Maddie laughs which got her slapped in the face. She swore she saw Doug in James position but she reminded herself, Doug is dead. She swiftly change her horrified front to a brave one. 

"You do not speak ill of my brother like that."James sneered, his eyes full of rage. His shoulders were tense as he paced around the room. 

"Ouch, you gonna cry?"Maddie lookup in relief to a dark-haired man with unmistakeable several green eyes who was holding a pistol, most likely with some sliver ammunition. 

"Winchester," James smirked, a devilish grin plastered on his face. "What a nice surprise!" How the hell is someone laughing and giggling like they won the lottery when a gun with bullets that could kill them was pointing straight to their brain. 

"Ricci. What a coincidence! We just killed your brother today!" Dean laughed, taunting the monster. 

"Screw you!" James sneered, his fangs spiking out from his gums.

"I don't have time for this."Dean grimaced before pulling the trigger, sending a sliver bullets to his brain. James fell to the floor with a thud, his eyes wide open and lifeless. 

"Hey c'mon, Sam and Cas found your friends. Buck and I handled those wolves."Dean got behind her and started to untie her after shoving the gun to the back of his pants. 

"Oh thank god." Maddie breathes with relief, a long sigh escaping from her mouth. "Glad he's safe." 

·_·

"Damn what a place." Hen commented, mouth agape. She must've forgotten about the large wound on her arm as she looked around the room in awe. 

"You guys paid for this?" Chim asks, who was also in awe. 

"Uh no. Our grandfather kinda owns this place."Dean sheepishly said, a proud grin plastered onto his face. 

"Boy if you don't explain to us what just happened I will strangle you." Athena demanded, her eyes full of rage and confusion which was obviously directed to Buck. 

"Well uh it's a long story."Buck awkwardly said, scratching the back of his neck. He looked at the hunters and the angel who had already left the room.

"We got all the time in the world kid."Athena took a chair and sat down, her eyes trained on Buck. The others follow suit, opting to grab a chair or just sit on the table.

·_·

_"Bean!"Buck said with a huge grin on his face._

_"Hey buddy."Dean let down his tough exterior and let the soft interior shine through. He smiled at the 6 year old who they had just saved from some pesky demons just 2 years ago. Even though he was basically 13 years older then the younger one._

_Bobby, their uncle slash their father figure slash basically dad, had rescued Buck and his sister, Maddie. Dean was skeptical as first about taking in some innocent kids but Sam was overjoyed. He loves kid and would die for them. Dean soon grow fond of the siblings and had started to teach them basic life skills like laundry, doing the dishes and some domestic stuff. They were still young for the hunter crap and didn't want their sleep to be filled with nightmares about monsters._

_The trio consisting of Bobby, Dean and Sam had come to a conclusion to only teach them hunter crap when they turned 13. Dean had some misgivings about it. Like if they had gotten hurt by one of their enemies while they were away on a grocery run or a small local case in Lawrence, what would they do? Bringing them along could only bring more risk but staying back was equally as risky. So he taught Maddie self defense. He taught her how to throw a good punch, land a good kick and possibly knock someone out. He had even given her strict warning to save it, and I quote, "for the idiotic monsters."_

_So they did. They taught the siblings everything they knew when they turned 13, or at least when Buck did. They were freaked out at first but thankfully they didn't have any nightmares. The freak outs, the screams of horror soon turn into big smiles and chorus of laughter. Dean felt like a proud mom of a kid who had just met a big achievement in their life._

_Fast forward a few years and a high school diploma, the quartet which now consists of Sam, Dean, Buck and a trenchcoat wearing angel called Castiel. Maddie was long gone, now probably off in Pennsylvania with Doug doing god know what._

_He had just turned 18 and was now achieving a milestone. Kicking the devil's ass. Who would've thought they would grow up with the scariest hunters alive and an angel who could blow your brains out with just a snap of its fingers. It ended horribly, with Sam thrown into the cage alongside Lucifer and Micheal. With Dean running off to Lisa's and started his apple pie life. Castiel had gone off world, presumably back to heaven. So Buck went to enlist for the Navy SEALs._

_It went smoothly, as least for Buck. He kicked the physical aspect in its ass but couldn't handle the mental part. He couldn't just flip the switch on his emotions, he wasn't like they. So he quit and went back to Lawrence. Just in time for the Leviathans. And Sam almost dying trying to close the gates of hell. Then a knight of hell rises and Dean stupidly make a decision and got the mark of cain which bit them in their asses a year later when they unleashed the darkness. Then they met god who help them defeat the darkness well kinda. It was like family therapy for god and his sister. And then he had enough._

_He saw an escape. His escape to his normal life when he saved a guy who was shot in his leg and Sam joked about him being a paramedic. He spent nights planning his escape and how he'll confront the brothers about it. He already told Castiel, who was very supportive of his actions, telling him to take it._

_So he did. He packed up and left after telling the brothers the night before. He was thankful that they were supportive but still upset that he was leaving. He hated to leave them too but he needed to. He was sick of this life._

_Now in sunny Los Angeles, he started to train become a member of the LAFD. Sure they'll be some demons and whatever else popping by and being shocked that he was now a firefighter and no longer hunting. But some still refuse to leave him be and basically bullied him by taunting him and moving things around. So he killed them, or exorcised them._

_A few years later, everything was going smooth. No more visits from monster, a stable income and home, a loving family. He had everything he wanted and he still kept in touch with he brother and their angel and their pseudo-kid who was biologically the devil's child._

_Then everything went horribly wrong. The blissful life lasted only a few months when a ladder truck crushed him, basically ruining his life and his connection with his family and most importantly Eddie. Eddie was his rock for the whole time he was in and out of the hospital taking test and going through physical rehabilitation and much more. But after the embolism and the tsunami, Eddie was growing distant. Buck had thought Eddie didn't trust him with Christopher anymore and that's why he hadn't seen the kid. But no, Eddie was instead street-fighting illegally._

_Long story short, Buck finds out. Him and Eddie got into a major argument. Their friendship was gone. Buck had gone to Athena. Bobby just had to tell him that he was the reason Buck couldn't come back to work. And that was the last straw for Buck. He couldn't take it anymore so he did what he did the same to the Brother's years back, he left. Now instead of going to some where new, he went to a place he knew from heart. That was Lawrence, Kansas._

·_·

"So yeah. Monsters and whatever are real."Buck nervously concluded. His eyes were fixed on the team who were sporting various expression from shocked to astonishment to confusion and finally to a 'what the fuck' from Eddie.

"Wow."Chim finally say.

"So how did your parents die?"Hen ask, earning herself a slap from Athena.

"We were told demons did it. Didn't know who."Buck shrugs, his tense posture is now relaxed. 

"So you guys never bother to figure out?"Athena ask.

"Nope."Buck replied.

"We didn't think it was a big deal."Maddie shrugs.

"But it is now."Dean came in the room which a concerned look which was mixed with anxiety.

"Jack and Eileen are missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it's now April 3rd... Whoops?
> 
> kudos and feedback are welcomed!


	5. no liquor left on the shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happened?
> 
> (this will be in Buck's pov!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really know how this will turn out so in advance, I'm sorry.
> 
> thanks for the kudos!

" _if you said goodbye to me tonight.."_

 _ow._ My head was spinning, probably like a teacup at one of those carnival games that is being rode by a bunch of kids. I tear my eyes open and was greeted to my legs tied up with chains. The floor was dirty with smudges of blood and dirt covering the original flooring. I lift my head up and looked around the dimly lit room. Infront of me was a table and a old rusty radio that sat atop of said table. It was playing an old song which I knew from my childhood. My mom, she loved this song. If was by Billy Joel but I couldn't remember the title. 

"Buck?" _Eddie was there._ His hand were chained up above him, his legs dangling free. His face was bloody and bruised. Mine couldn't be any better. Why did they have to come find me? This was a horrible idea from the get-go. 

"Eds?"My eyes grew soft as I let the nickname slip. The part of his arm were red and bruised where the chains were and his hand had lost its colour, presumably from the restricted blood flow. His eyelids were swollen, most likely from a nasty punch. "You ok?" I felt obligated to ask this. As I did land them in this mess.

If I hadn't left L.A and got back to hunting, they wouldn't have gotten hurt or possibly dead. The monsters had a good deal with us Buckleys. They wouldn't bother us if we didn't bother them but I had to go chop on of their friends head off. To be fair, Jordan Ricci is a major dick. I mean, sucking blood from little children and infants? Who does that?

Eddie let out a dry laugh, the sides of his eyes crinkling up as he laughs."Just peachy. Not like one of your monster friend just beat me up."

"I'm no friends with monsters."I said defensively. Why would I be friends with mon-oh. Crowley and Rowena. I mean, they're good monsters. 

"Did he wear a full black suit and his eyes go red? Or did a red haired lady did this?"I ask. Crowley couldn't do this. He likes me and the brothers way too much even if he didn't admit or show it. Rowena however, have a soft spot for me so it's unlikely.

"Yeah. You know them?" _Oh fuck._ How? I don't remember telling them about the demon and his mother. 

"Yeah kinda. The black suit dude is a demon and was the king of hell. Now's he's the prince. The red haired lady is Rowena. She's the queen of hell and a extremely powerful witch."I explained. They are so dead, Crowley and Rowena. They just kidnapped Jack and Eileen? I knew that Dean shouldn't had given them access to the bunker. 

"Oh so you're friends?"Eddie scoffs. I bow my head in embarrassment. 

"Yeah. If it's fit your definition of friendship then yeah."

"Well then you have horrible friends."He laughs before wincing.

"You're wrong. Me and Buckley has a amazing relationship."A way too familiar hoarsy deep voice came in their hearing.

Just like in the movies, as if the world was trying to make my life a old movie, loud rumbling came from outside and rain started pouring down. 

"Crowley."I greeted, straighting my posture. I couldn't let him know I'm weak. He'll use that to his advantage.

"Evan. What a nice surprise."Crowley sneered, his red eyes shining into my blue ones.

"Evan? Since when did you call me that?"I questioned. Never in my life after I met Crowley has he called me Evan. He said it was too 'boring' and 'it sounds disgusting'.

"Since now. When you had to go chop off my best friend's head."Crowley practically yells at him.

"The Riccis? They took bloods of babies!"Buck retorted, completely ignore Eddie's presence.

"Yeah so? It's part of their survival!"Crowley shouts back.

"It's not!"Anger filled my body. I can't believe him right now. A demon who me and the brothers had grown to tolerate and possibly treat as family was now defending some horrible vampires? 

"Just be glad that my mother likes you."Crowley huffed before walking away, probably to torture my friends.

"Ok we don't have a lot of time we need to get out of here." I state. They desperately need to get out.

"Just so you know. Those are metal chains."Eddie rolled his eyes as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yeah just shut up and keep hanging there."I have no time and energy for this. There has to be a key, a pin something somewhere to pick these locks. Oh thank god, I can stand. I'm hunched over in a uncomfortable posture thanks to the chair. I ignored the discomfort and started to walk around the tiny room, in search for a tool.

 _Aha!_ I slide it around my arm and down to my palms behind my back. I use my fingers to grasp hold of it and stated to fiddle around with it. 

_CLICK!_ The chains came rattling off. I bend down to do the same thing with my legs but easier. 

"Alright now hurry up."Eddie mumbled. Glad he was still awake. I rolled my eyes before moving over to him. I give him a glance over and undid his chains. He drops to the floor into a coughing fit. I kneeled beside him and patted him on his back like a mother would.

"You ok?"I ask. Well I felt obligated too.

"Yeah."He winces as he stands. Ouch, there must be some nasty bruises under his white shirt. 

·_·

"Hello?"I said, my voice echoing off the walls as I opened a door.

"Oh Buck!"A childlike voice exclaimed. 

"Jack?"I ask into th darkness as i moved toward the middle of the room. There's a lightbulb hanging over them with a hanging switch. I pulled the switch and it helped our vision. It wasn't a very bright light but it'll make do. 

"They used enochian chains on me. I can't get it off myself."Jack explains in distress. 

"Yeah hold on.."I muttered, kneeling down behind him and repeated the movement I did with mine and Eddie's chains.

"if you said goodbye to me tonight.."

ow. My head was spinning, probably like a teacup at one of those carnival games that is being rode by a bunch of kids. I tear my eyes open and was greeted to my legs tied up with chains. The floor was dirty with smudges of blood and dirt covering the original flooring. I lift my head up and looked around the dimly lit room. Infront of me was a table and a old rusty radio that sat atop of said table. It was playing an old song which I knew from my childhood. My mom, she loved this song. If was by Billy Joel but I couldn't remember the title. 

"Buck?"Eddie was there. His hand were chained up above him, his legs dangling free. His face was bloody and bruised. Mine couldn't be any better. Why did they have to come find me? This was a horrible idea from the get-go. 

"Eds?"My eyes grew soft as I let the nickname slip. The part of his arm were red and bruised where the chains were and his hand had lost its colour, presumably from the restricted blood flow. His eyelids were swollen, most likely from a nasty punch. "You ok?" I felt obligated to ask this. As I did land them in this mess.

If I hadn't left L.A and got back to hunting, they wouldn't have gotten hurt or possibly dead. The monsters had a good deal with us Buckleys. They wouldn't bother us if we didn't bother them but I had to go chop on of their friends head off. To be fair, Jordan Ricci is a major dick. I mean, sucking blood from little children and infants? Who does that?

Eddie let out a dry laugh, the sides of his eyes crinkling up as he laughs."Just peachy. Not like one of your monster friend just beat me up."

"I'm no friends with monsters."I said defensively. Why would I be friends with mon-oh. Crowley and Rowena. I mean, they're good monsters. 

"Did he wear a full black suit and his eyes go red? Or did a red haired lady did this?"I ask. Crowley couldn't do this. He likes me and the brothers way too much even if he didn't admit or show it. Rowena however, have a soft spot for me so it's unlikely.

"Yeah. You know them?"Oh fuck. How? I don't remember telling them about the demon and his mother. 

"Yeah kinda. The black suit dude is a demon and was the king of hell. Now's he's the prince. The red haired lady is Rowena. She's the queen of hell and a extremely powerful witch."I explained. They are so dead, Crowley and Rowena. They just kidnapped Jack and Eileen? I knew that Dean shouldn't had given them access to the bunker. 

"Oh so you're friends?"Eddie scoffs. I bow my head in embarrassment. 

"Yeah. If it's fit your definition of friendship then yeah."

"Well then you have horrible friends."He laughs before wincing.

"You're wrong. Me and Buckley has a amazing relationship."A way too familiar hoarsy deep voice came in their hearing.

Just like in the movies, as if the world was trying to make my life a old movie, loud rumbling came from outside and rain started pouring down. 

"Crowley."I greeted, straighting my posture. I couldn't let him know I'm weak. He'll use that to his advantage.

"Evan. What a nice surprise."Crowley sneered, his red eyes shining into my blue ones.

"Evan? Since when did you call me that?"I questioned. Never in my life after I met Crowley has he called me Evan. He said it was too 'boring' and 'it sounds disgusting'.

"Since now. When you had to go chop off my best friend's head."Crowley practically yells at him.

"The Riccis? They took bloods of babies!"Buck retorted, completely ignore Eddie's presence.

"Yeah so? It's part of their survival!"Crowley shouts back.

"It's not!"Anger filled my body. I can't believe him right now. A demon who me and the brothers had grown to tolerate and possibly treat as family was now defending some horrible vampires? 

"Just be glad that my mother likes you."Crowley huffed before walking away, probably to torture my friends.

"Ok we don't have a lot of time we need to get out of here." I state. They desperately need to get out.

"Just so you know. Those are metal chains."Eddie rolled his eyes as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yeah just shut up and keep hanging there."I have no time and energy for this. There has to be a key, a pin something somewhere to pick these locks. Oh thank god, I can stand. I'm hunched over in a uncomfortable posture thanks to the chair. I ignored the discomfort and started to walk around the tiny room, in search for a tool.

Aha! I slide it around my arm and down to my palms behind my back. I use my fingers to grasp hold of it and stated to fiddle around with it. 

CLICK! The chains came rattling off. I bend down to do the same thing with my legs but easier. 

"Alright now hurry up."Eddie mumbled. Glad he was still awake. I rolled my eyes before moving over to him. I give him a glance over and undid his chains. He drops to the floor into a coughing fit. I kneeled beside him and patted him on his back like a mother would.

"You ok?"I ask. Well I felt obligated too.

"Yeah."He winces as he stands. Ouch, there must be some nasty bruises under his white shirt. 

·_·

"Hello?"I said, my voice echoing off the walls as I opened a door.

"Oh Buck!"A childlike voice exclaimed. 

"Jack?"I ask into th darkness as i moved toward the middle of the room. There's a lightbulb hanging over them with a hanging switch. I pulled the switch and it helped our vision. It wasn't a very bright light but it'll make do. 

"They used enochian chains on me. I can't get it off myself."Jack explains in distress. 

"Yeah hold on.."I muttered, kneeling down behind him and repeated the movement I did with mine and Eddie's chains. He jumps up and pulls me in for a big hug, wrapping his small body against mine.

"Ok ok."I hushed as he made soft whimper noises.

"Sam, Dean and a lady. They tried to help me but Rowena took them somewhere after enchanting a spell on them."Jack choked out as I ruffled his hair.

"Alright we'll find the rest and then we'll find out whatever happened to your friends."Eddie announced.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hohoho that's the last chapter of part 1 of Demons Or Fire. I already have an idea of how I want the story to go. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the preview !
> 
> Kudos and Feedback are appreciated!


	6. preview for California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny California; where most people go to fulfill their dreams. Instead, he goes there to save his friends but finds more secrets. about his life before hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited for the sequel. I can't wait!!

> **CALIFORNIA**

_"They can't be far let's go!"They were worried._

_"We're too late...He's gone."They were scared._

_Rain started pouring, casting coldness over the team._

_"Evan you can't be here."The voice was full of concern but it sounded strikingly familiar._

_"Mom?"Voice was timid._

_"We're not real. None of us are."Spoke with concern but her eyes grew black soon._

_"Oh."Defeat dripped as he let his shoulders fall._

_His face was pale. His body was ice cold. He might not even be alive._

_"This isn't a demon.."Voice was filled with terror._

_"Weak. Weak. Weak."The voice kept saying._

_"I want her."_

**_"I want her back."_ **

> **_CALIFORNIA_ **


End file.
